Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) technology is a technology used to connect smart terminals (e.g., personal computers (PCs), smartphones, etc.) together wirelessly. LED lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lighting in a low carbon life. The specific power supply and control method of the LED lighting device make it very easy to integrate certain intelligent/smart control and multimedia functions.
Currently, in a smart home, there is a big demand for wireless and remote control of household electrical appliances. However, because some household electrical appliances, such as air conditioners, have a long service life and may not be upgraded or replaced in a short time. Because the traditional air conditioners only support an infrared remote control, a handheld remote controller is needed to emit a control signal. Also, the control signal has directivity, and the signal cannot go through a concrete wall. Therefore, the wireless remote control for the traditional household electrical appliances (e.g., air conditioners) becomes a more difficult problem. In addition, a universal remote control may not be used to remote control all household electrical appliances. A unified control for the household electrical appliances cannot be realized.
The disclosed LED lighting devices, and smart home control systems and methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.